


god is a woman

by maximofos



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Adam is just a friend AU, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, sexy photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximofos/pseuds/maximofos
Summary: You get it in your mind to get some sexy photos taken for your boyfriend.
Relationships: Austin Russo/MC, Austin Russo/Reader, Damien Jones/MC, Damien Jones/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Austin

Your heart pounded in your chest as you folded the last of your clothes and placed them on the shelf in the bathroom. A deep breath in and out, just like Austin taught you, and you finally tiptoed out of the room before you could change your mind. 

Adam looked up from where he was setting up the last of his equipment, and a little grin formed on his lips. “Oh yeah, Austin’s going to lose his mind.” 

Heat immediately rushed from your face to the tips of your bare feet. There wasn’t an inch of your -  _ very exposed _ \- skin that didn’t feel flushed. You plucked at the strap of your bra as you answered, “Shut up, Adam.”

He just laughed. “Sorry. Let me just get this light set up, and we can start, okay?” You just nodded as he went back to the softbox. The floor was cold under your feet as you crossed to the bed - Adam’s bed technically, since this was his apartment. You would have done this in yours, but Adam’s apartment was, obviously, more convenient for him, and you thought it fit the mood for the photoshoot better than yours. 

You had been here a thousand times but never in such little clothing, so your eyes darted around the room in an effort to forget you were standing next to one of your best friends in nothing but your lingerie. The plain white sheets on the bed crinkled under your fingertips as your eyes traced imaginary patterns in the brick walls. The afternoon light filtered into the room from the window as the curtains ruffled in the breeze. It left goosebumps over your exposed skin. 

“Ready?” Adam’s voice made you jump just a bit. You weren’t normally a nervous person, so you weren’t sure what had you so bent out of shape. Adam was professional and most definitely not interested in you like that. Maybe it was that Austin had no idea what you were doing. Maybe you were overstepping some boundary, or maybe he would think it was weird. Most guys would probably feel that way if they knew the photographer was another handsome, single -

“Hey, you okay?” Adam set his camera down on the bed as he stepped closer to you. You nodded, trying to work through the sudden tightness in your stomach. “Listen, it’s gonna be fun, okay? You get to feel all sexy, your boy gets a hell of a surprise later, and I get paid handsomely in Chinese food for my efforts.” 

You laughed, feeling a bit of the tension leave your shoulders knowing he was still able to joke around like usual with you half naked a couple feet away. “You don’t think this is...weird? What if he isn’t interested in-”

“Softcore porn?” Mouth dropping open, you slapped his arm as he laughed. “You said he’s been in prison for the last...what, seven years? Trust me, this is going to be Christmas, Valentine’s, and his birthday all rolled into one for him. He’ll be lucky if he can stop looking at the pictures long enough to eat.” 

The heat was back in full-force as the image registered in your mind. Austin worshipping your body with his eyes, unable to look away, and everything he could do with pictures like these. A small smirk graced your lips. “Alright, let’s do this.”

“That’s my girl. Okay, I figured we could start in front of the window to catch the sunlight before it starts setting.” From there, it was very little conversation except for Adam instructing you. “Arch your back,” “point your toes,” “put this hand in your hair.” 

He moved you several times, from the window to the bed to in front of the mirror. Your body had probably been positioned in every pose imaginable. Despite not actually getting paid for it, Adam didn’t slack. That’s one of the things you liked about him, his passion for the job. He always gave his all for his projects. It was nice to have a friend who inspired the same in you, even if you didn’t share the same hobbies.

Adam didn’t call it until the sun had set outside. Once he got into the groove, it was hard to get the man to stop. Even after he finished with your shoot, he headed downstairs to his studio to upload the photos as you got dressed and called the Chinese restaurant down the street. You ordered everything Adam liked, thinking it was the least you could afford since he just did this for you practically for free.

Once the food was delivered, the two of you sat down in front of his desk, looking over every picture as he told you about the editing and lighting and honestly, a bunch of stuff that went over your head. At least you nodded like you knew what he was talking about. He told you the photos should be ready in the next couple of weeks, and the two of you switched over to watching Netflix as a sense of smug satisfaction settled in.

Austin would never see this one coming.

* * *

“Just like that. Alright, arch your back just a little more. Cross your right leg behind the other.” You did as instructed, your bare stomach resting against the soft cotton sheets. Your smooth legs slid against each other as you got into position.

“Lift your hips up,” a deep voice instructed from behind you. It was definitely  _ not _ Adam. You flipped around to see Austin staring down at you. Your breath hitched in your chest as he smirked. 

“Austin?! Wha- why- how are you  _ here _ ?” You couldn’t believe this beautiful man was finally in front of you, after all this time, looking delectable in jeans and a white t-shirt. His muscles flexed under the studio lights, tattoos rippling as you drank him in. He was larger than life, and you couldn’t believe he was yours. 

“Shhh,” Austin whispered, hands cupping your cheeks. You stood on shaky legs, or maybe he pulled you up to him, you couldn’t say. But suddenly you were inches away, and then his lips were on yours. The kiss was everything you had imagined it could be. Soft, loving, absolutely beautiful. His lips traced yours slowly, both of you savoring what, at one point, you thought you would never have. Then the kiss changed, became deeper, hungrier. His hands left your face as one curled around your waist and the other traced the curve of your spine. 

“Austin,” you whispered against his lips. His lips trailed down, brushing against your jaw. You shivered. “I need you. Please.”

“I know, baby. I know.” He pulled back for a split second, just long enough to grip the back of his shirt and pull it over his head. Your breath caught in your throat as you gazed at him. Over the scars he’s accumulated over the years, the width of his shoulders, his chiseled chest. You reached out and brushed your hand over his warm skin, and he shuddered. His eyes closed as he pulled you back to him, crushing your lips together. 

His hands fell to your hips as he lifted you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He took the full weight of your body like it was nothing. His jeans rubbed against the sensitive skin on your legs, and heat pooled in your core. Even this close, there was too much space between you, too much clothing. You tried to push yourself even closer.

Almost as if he could read your mind, Austin’s hand found the clasp of your bra, unhooking it in a second. You leaned back just enough to take it off the rest of the way, letting it fall to the floor. He pressed you to him, chest to chest, and one of you shuddered. Hell, maybe both of you. 

Before you could blink, he had you against the bed, rumpling the sheets beneath you. The weight of his body pressing you into the bed was heaven. Austin’s lips trailed lazily down your pulse, across your collarbone, down the center of your chest. Your heart pounded so hard you feared he could hear it. You threaded your fingers through his hair as his lips moved further down. 

Austin’s lips brushed the band of skin just above your underwear, and you gasped. “Please.” He chuckled and pressed a kiss to your hip. “Austin, I’ll beg. I swear I will.”

He hummed as he hooked his fingers in the sides of your panties. “Tempting. But it won’t work.” You huffed, even as he dragged the last shred of clothing down your legs. You couldn’t kick them off fast enough. Austin gazed up at you with dark eyes, taking in every inch of skin. Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to the inside of your knee. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long. You can wait just a few… more… minutes.” With each word, his lips moved higher, mapping the sensitive skin of your thighs. 

Fisting the sheet in your hand, you swore to yourself. This was a special, delicious kind of torture. You would’ve thought he would be too ravenous to tease you like this, after so long on the inside. But no, he was determined to make you squirm. 

After you were sure he knew every dip, muscle, and beauty spot on your legs, he finally -  _ finally _ \- touched you where you needed him. Tentatively, like you were a dessert he intended to savor, he licked a stripe up your center, straight to your clit. Your gasp could have woken the dead, and though yours were closed, you knew his eyes were on you. Tongue swirling around your bud, one of his fingers traced your slit before sliding in. You moaned, hips moving in an effort to get closer. 

Another finger quickly followed the first, curving in a way that made your toes curl. You moved with him, practically riding his mouth as he sucked on your clit. The muscles in your stomach tightened, heat rushing to the tips of your toes as you arched off the bed. The sheets crumpled in your fist. “Austin, I’m so… I’m so close, baby.” 

He groaned against you, pressing in as his fingers curled into your G-spot. Your walls fluttered around his hand and your eyes screwed shut. With one hand in his hair, you tugged as the heat threatened to consume you whole. 

Then, just like a switch being flipped, he was off you and you were gasping. “Wha-”

“Give me one second,” he swore. You’ve never seen a man get his pants off so fast. His jeans hit the floor, and then Austin was standing in front of you in all his glory. Putting pants on that man should be illegal, you thought. No matter how many times you had imagined him, it had nothing on the real thing. He was thick and hard, as he pumped himself once before settling back over you.

“I’m sorry for stopping,” he whispered against your lips before giving you a sweet kiss. In the next motion, he sunk into you, stretching you out as you gasped in pleasure. Austin groaned, pressing his lips against your neck. “Actually, no. I’m not sorry.” 

Pulling out, he slid back in fluidly, setting a hard but slow pace as he fucked you into the mattress. “Because you’re going to cum with me. After this, I’ll make you cum on my tongue as much as you want. But this first time,” his hips slammed into yours and both of you groaned, “yeah, you’re going to cum around my cock.” 

“Fuck,” you moaned, arching off the bed. “That’s… Jesus Christ, Austin…” 

He laughed breathlessly, his hand finding one of yours and tangling your fingers together. The nails of your other hand left track marks on his back, but something told you he wouldn’t mind. With every thrust, your chests brushed together. You wrapped one leg around his waist as he pressed you into the bed. Your abandoned climax rushed back in, the knot building in your stomach with every snap of his hips. 

Austin’s mouth found its way back to yours, drinking from your lips as the two of you gasped and moaned together. It was a symphony of your love, as both of you found each other for the first time. And you knew every time after this would be the same. 

Fire started in your limbs, climbing higher and higher. “I…” You could hardly speak at this point, your lips falling slack every time he slammed into you. 

“I know,” he whispered hoarsely. “Cum for me. Come find me, baby.” 

You gasped, back arching as your feet slid across the mattress. The heat swamped you as - 

An alarm rang through the room, and your eyes flew open. For a moment, you were still in Austin’s arms, sweat slipping down your collarbone and heat pooling in your center. But as your mind registered the sunlight slipping through your window and the fact that you were currently clothed in your own bed - not Adam’s, which now that you think about it, was weird as fuck - you realized you were sadly, heartbreakingly alone.

It was nice while it lasted.

With a sigh, you rolled over onto your stomach, weighing the pros and cons of finishing what dream Austin had started. Pros: relieving that knot in the pit of your stomach and hopefully some stress. Cons: probably being late for work. Your phone dinged with the sound of a Lovelink message, and your heart rate spiked again. There was only one person it could be since you had deleted everyone else around the time you and Austin had gotten closer. 

> [Austin]: sorry for bailing on you like that

You groaned in a very exaggerated way, wishing he was here to hear it. 

> [you]: you should be
> 
> [Austin]: oh
> 
> [Austin]: right
> 
> [you]: sorry, i know you were talking about yesterday. You don’t have to apologize for that.
> 
> [you]: i was talking about last night
> 
> [Austin]: I didn’t talk to you last night

> [Austin]: What are you…?
> 
> [Austin]: ...oh. 
> 
> [you]: haha I’m just messing with you, Austin. I know you couldn’t exactly help that

You attached a winking emoji and sent the message. His reply took a few minutes, and you got up, stretching as you walked to the bathroom.

> [Austin]: I’ll apologize for dream me too. He definitely shouldn’t bail on you either.
> 
> [you]: especially not right when it’s getting good

He reacted to your message with the hot pepper emoji, and you laughed to yourself, shaking your head. 

> [Austin]: oh really? Was he doing that full-body inspection I promised you?

Your whole body flushed at the reminder of the very real conversation the two of you had had a few days ago. That was the most you had ever gotten from Austin in terms of sexting. Not that you were complaining - it was nice to know he wasn’t just on Lovelink for the sex, like a lot of other people. But sometimes you just wanted a bit of… food for your imagination. 

> [you]: oh yes, he was very thorough
> 
> [Austin]: lucky bastard

You laughed out loud, biting your lip as you imagined the frown of frustration on Austin’s face. Turning the shower on, you waited for it to heat up as you considered your next move. The photos you got Adam to take had come in two days ago, and you had just been waiting to send them. Too nervous to actually push send. Before you could talk yourself out of it again, you sent Austin another message. 

> [you]: don’t sound too cross. I’ve got something for you he didn’t get.

And then you push send. It’s a beautiful picture, not that you ever doubted Adam. You were on your stomach in his bed, the sheets splayed around you in an artsy way. From the side, the camera had perfectly captured the arch of your back, the way your hips were lifted off the bed just a bit, one leg crossed delicately behind the other and one hand in your hair. 

It was the pose from your dream, the one Austin had interrupted. It was by far your favorite. Adam had barely touched it long enough to slap a black and white filter over it. If you were any more confident, you would probably have it framed and hang it in your bedroom. 

The chat bubble popped up multiple times, showing Austin was typing for a few seconds before it disappeared. It was a long enough break in the conversation you seriously worried he was put-off. And that you were going to be late for work while you were waiting for him to respond. 

Almost five whole minutes after you sent the picture - long enough for your ears to burn thinking about what could possibly be taking him this long - he messaged you back. One simple word. 

> [Austin]: wow

Giggling to yourself, you finally shook off the apprehension that you’d been feeling since the photos were taken. 

> [you]: I don’t think I’ve ever seen you speechless.
> 
> [Austin]: first time for everything
> 
> [Austin]: thank you for that
> 
> [you]: did you… enjoy it?

Chewing on your thumb nail, you shifted from side to side, seriously needing to hop in the shower but unable to put your phone down. 

> [Austin]: it’s a beautiful picture
> 
> [you]: that’s not what i asked

After a few more minutes of typing and erasing, you sighed and stepped into the shower while you waited for a reply. It was probably the fastest shower of your life, even though you definitely could have used the time to relive that dream. Your skin bristled with goosebumps as you recalled those final moments. You could have sworn it was real. The feeling, the heat, Austin’s voice in your ear as he told you to come find him. 

It just made you even more determined than ever to see him. 

As you toweled off, your phone dinged. 

> [Austin]: I’m trying to be respectful.

You shook your head incredulously. Only Austin. You loved this man. 

> [you]: so yes.
> 
> [you]: good. 
> 
> [you]: on a completely unrelated note… have you changed your mind about letting me visit?

You could almost hear him scoff. He’s so stubborn, but so were you. One of you would crack eventually. But it wouldn’t be you, if you had any say in it.

> [Austin]: solid effort. You almost got me.
> 
> [Austin]: almost.

Sighing, you tipped your head back, your wet hair dripping onto the tile floor. You couldn’t take this anymore. One way or another, you had to see him before you went crazy.

> [you]: I have to get to work. This conversation isn’t over.
> 
> [Austin]: it never is.
> 
> [Austin]: talk to you soon.
> 
> [you]: i’ll SEE you soon, baby. Count on it.


	2. Damien

Your heart pounded in your chest as you folded the last of your clothes and placed them on the shelf in the bathroom. A deep breath in and out, just like Damien taught you, and you finally tiptoed out of the room before you could change your mind. 

Adam looked up from where he was setting up the last of his equipment, and a little grin formed on his lips. “Oh yeah, Damien’s going to lose his mind.” 

Heat immediately rushed from your face to the tips of your bare feet. There wasn’t an inch of your -  _ very exposed _ \- skin that didn’t feel flushed. You plucked at the strap of your bra as you answered, “Shut up, Adam.”

He just laughed. “Sorry. Let me just get this light set up, and we can start, okay?” You just nodded as he went back to the softbox. The floor was cold under your feet as you crossed to the bed - Adam’s bed technically, since this was his apartment. You would have done this in yours, but Adam’s apartment was, obviously, more convenient for him, and you thought it fit the mood for the photoshoot better than yours. 

You had been here a thousand times but never in such little clothing, so your eyes darted around the room in an effort to forget you were standing next to one of your best friends in nothing but your lingerie. The plain white sheets on the bed crinkled under your fingertips as your eyes traced imaginary patterns in the brick walls. The afternoon light filtered into the room from the window as the curtains ruffled in the breeze. It left goosebumps over your exposed skin. 

“Ready?” Adam’s voice made you jump just a bit. You weren’t normally a nervous person, so you weren’t sure what had you so bent out of shape. Adam was professional and most definitely not interested in you like that. Maybe it was that Damien had no idea what you were doing. Maybe you were overstepping some boundary, or maybe he would think it was weird. Most guys would probably feel that way if they knew the photographer was another handsome, single -

“Hey, you okay?” Adam set his camera down on the bed as he stepped closer to you. You nodded, trying to work through the sudden tightness in your stomach. “Listen, it’s gonna be fun, okay? You get to feel all sexy, your boy gets a hell of a surprise later, and I get paid handsomely in Chinese food for my efforts.” 

You laughed, feeling a bit of the tension leave your shoulders knowing he was still able to joke around like usual with you half naked a couple feet away. “You don’t think this is...weird? What if he isn’t interested in-”

“Softcore porn?” Mouth dropping open, you slapped his arm as he laughed. “You said he’s been in prison for the last...what, seven years? Trust me, this is going to be Christmas, Valentine’s, and his birthday all rolled into one for him. He’ll be lucky if he can stop looking at the pictures long enough to eat.” 

The heat was back in full-force as the image registered in your mind. Damien worshipping your body with his eyes, unable to look away, and everything he could do with pictures like these. A small smirk graced your lips. “Alright, let’s do this.”

“That’s my girl. Okay, I figured we could start in front of the window to catch the sunlight before it starts setting.” From there, it was very little conversation except for Adam instructing you. “Arch your back,” “point your toes,” “put this hand in your hair.” 

He moved you several times, from the window to the bed to in front of the mirror. Your body had probably been positioned in every pose imaginable. Despite not actually getting paid for it, Adam didn’t slack. That’s one of the things you liked about him, his passion for the job. He always gave his all for his projects. It was nice to have a friend who inspired the same in you, even if you didn’t share the same hobbies.

Adam didn’t call it until the sun had set outside. Once he got into the groove, it was hard to get the man to stop. Even after he finished with your shoot, he headed downstairs to his studio to upload the photos as you got dressed and called the Chinese restaurant down the street. You ordered everything Adam liked, thinking it was the least you could afford since he just did this for you practically for free.

Once the food was delivered, the two of you sat down in front of his desk, looking over every picture as he told you about the editing and lighting and honestly, a bunch of stuff that went over your head. At least you nodded like you knew what he was talking about. He told you the photos should be ready in the next couple of weeks, and the two of you switched over to watching Netflix as a sense of smug satisfaction settled in.

Damien would never see this one coming.

* * *

“Just like that. Alright, arch your back just a little more. Cross your right leg behind the other.” You did as instructed, your bare stomach resting against the soft cotton sheets. Your smooth legs slid against each other as you got into position.

“Lift your hips up,” a deep voice instructed from behind you. It was definitely  _ not _ Adam. You flipped around to see Damien staring down at you. Your breath hitched in your chest as he smirked. 

“Damien?! Wha- why- how are you  _ here _ ?” You couldn’t believe this beautiful man was finally in front of you, after all this time, looking delectable in jeans and a white t-shirt. His muscles flexed under the studio lights as you drank him in. He was larger than life, and you couldn’t believe he was yours. 

“Shhh,” Damien whispered, hands cupping your cheeks. You stood on shaky legs, or maybe he pulled you up to him, you couldn’t say. But suddenly you were inches away, and then his lips were on yours. The kiss was everything you had imagined it could be. Soft, loving, absolutely beautiful. His lips traced yours slowly, both of you savoring what, at one point, you thought you would never have. Then the kiss changed, became deeper, hungrier. His hands left your face as one curled around your waist and the other traced the curve of your spine. 

“Damien,” you whispered against his lips. His lips trailed down, brushing against your jaw. You shivered. “I need you. Please.”

“I know, baby. I know.” He pulled back for a split second, just long enough to grip the back of his shirt and pull it over his head. Your breath caught in your throat as you gazed at him. Over the scars he’s accumulated over the years, the width of his shoulders, his chiseled chest. You reached out and brushed your hand over his warm skin, and he shuddered. His eyes closed as he pulled you back to him, crushing your lips together. 

His hands fell to your hips as he lifted you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He took the full weight of your body like it was nothing. His jeans rubbed against the sensitive skin on your legs, and heat pooled in your core. Even this close, there was too much space between you, too much clothing. You tried to push yourself even closer.

Almost as if he could read your mind, Damien’s hand found the clasp of your bra, unhooking it in a second. You leaned back just enough to take it off the rest of the way, letting it fall to the floor. He pressed you to him, chest to chest, and one of you shuddered. Hell, maybe both of you. 

Before you could blink, he had you against the bed, rumpling the sheets beneath you. The weight of his body pressing you into the bed was heaven. Damien’s lips trailed lazily down your pulse, across your collarbone, down the center of your chest. Your heart pounded so hard you feared he could hear it. You threaded your fingers through his hair as his lips moved further down. 

Damien’s lips brushed the band of skin just above your underwear, and you gasped. “Please.” He chuckled and pressed a kiss to your hip. “Damien, I’ll beg. I swear I will.”

He hummed as he hooked his fingers in the sides of your panties. “Tempting. But it won’t work.” You huffed, even as he dragged the last shred of clothing down your legs. You couldn’t kick them off fast enough. Damien gazed up at you with dark eyes, taking in every inch of skin. Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to the inside of your knee. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long. You can wait just a few… more… minutes.” With each word, his lips moved higher, mapping the sensitive skin of your thighs. 

Fisting the sheet in your hand, you swore to yourself. This was a special, delicious kind of torture. You would’ve thought he would be too ravenous to tease you like this, after so long on the inside. But no, he was determined to make you squirm. 

After you were sure he knew every dip, muscle, and beauty spot on your legs, he finally -  _ finally _ \- touched you where you needed him. Tentatively, like you were a dessert he intended to savor, he licked a stripe up your center, straight to your clit. Your gasp could have woken the dead, and though yours were closed, you knew his eyes were on you. Tongue swirling around your bud, one of his fingers traced your slit before sliding in. You moaned, hips moving in an effort to get closer. 

Another finger quickly followed the first, curving in a way that made your toes curl. You moved with him, practically riding his mouth as he sucked on your clit. The muscles in your stomach tightened, heat rushing to the tips of your toes as you arched off the bed. The sheets crumpled in your fist. “Damien, I’m so… I’m so close, baby.” 

He groaned against you, pressing in as his fingers curled into your G-spot. Your walls fluttered around his hand and your eyes screwed shut. With one hand in his hair, you tugged as the heat threatened to consume you whole. 

Then, just like a switch being flipped, he was off you and you were gasping. “Wha-”

“Give me one second,” he swore. You’ve never seen a man get his pants off so fast. His jeans hit the floor, and then Damien was standing in front of you in all his glory. Putting pants on that man should be illegal, you thought. No matter how many times you had imagined him, it had nothing on the real thing. He was thick and hard, as he pumped himself once before settling back over you.

“I’m sorry for stopping,” he whispered against your lips before giving you a sweet kiss. In the next motion, he sunk into you, stretching you out as you gasped in pleasure. Damien groaned, pressing his lips against your neck. “Actually, no. I’m not sorry.” 

Pulling out, he slid back in fluidly, setting a hard but slow pace as he fucked you into the mattress. “Because you’re going to cum with me. After this, I’ll make you cum on my tongue as much as you want. But this first time,” his hips slammed into yours and both of you groaned, “yeah, you’re going to cum around my cock.” 

“Fuck,” you moaned, arching off the bed. “That’s… Jesus Christ, Damien…” 

He laughed breathlessly, his hand finding one of yours and tangling your fingers together. The nails of your other hand left track marks on his back, but something told you he wouldn’t mind. With every thrust, your chests brushed together. You wrapped one leg around his waist as he pressed you into the bed. Your abandoned climax rushed back in, the knot building in your stomach with every snap of his hips. 

Damien’s mouth found its way back to yours, drinking from your lips as the two of you gasped and moaned together. It was a symphony of your love, as both of you found each other for the first time. And you knew every time after this would be the same. 

Fire started in your limbs, climbing higher and higher. “I…” You could hardly speak at this point, your lips falling slack every time he slammed into you. 

“I know,” he whispered hoarsely. “Cum for me. Come find me, baby.” 

You gasped, back arching as your feet slid across the mattress. The heat swamped you as - 

An alarm rang through the room, and your eyes flew open. For a moment, you were still in Damien’s arms, sweat slipping down your collarbone and heat pooling in your center. But as your mind registered the sunlight slipping through your window and the fact that you were currently clothed in your own bed - not Adam’s, which now that you think about it, was weird as fuck - you realized you were sadly, heartbreakingly alone.

It was nice while it lasted.

With a sigh, you rolled over onto your stomach, weighing the pros and cons of finishing what dream Damien had started. Pros: relieving that knot in the pit of your stomach and hopefully some stress. Cons: probably being late for work. Your phone dinged with the sound of a Lovelink message, and your heart rate spiked again. There was only one person it could be since you had deleted everyone else around the time you and Damien had gotten closer. 

> [Damien]: sorry for bailing on you like that

You groaned in a very exaggerated way, wishing he was here to hear it. 

> [you]: you should be
> 
> [Damien]: oh
> 
> [Damien]: right
> 
> [you]: sorry, i know you were talking about yesterday. You don’t have to apologize for that.
> 
> [you]: i was talking about last night
> 
> [Damien]: I didn’t talk to you last night
> 
> [Damien]: What are you…?
> 
> [Damien]: ...oh. 
> 
> [you]: haha I’m just messing with you, Damien. I know you couldn’t exactly help that

You attached a winking emoji and sent the message. His reply took a few minutes, and you got up, stretching as you walked to the bathroom.

> [Damien]: I’ll apologize for dream me too. He definitely shouldn’t bail on you either.
> 
> [you]: especially not right when it’s getting good

He reacted to your message with the hot pepper emoji, and you laughed to yourself, shaking your head. 

> [Damien]: oh really? Was he doing that full-body inspection I promised you?

Your whole body flushed at the reminder of the very real conversation the two of you had had a few days ago. That was the most you had ever gotten from Damien in terms of sexting. Not that you were complaining - it was nice to know he wasn’t just on Lovelink for the sex, like a lot of other people. But sometimes you just wanted a bit of… food for your imagination. 

> [you]: oh yes, he was very thorough
> 
> [Damien]: lucky bastard

You laughed out loud, biting your lip as you imagined the frown of frustration on Damien’s face. Turning the shower on, you waited for it to heat up as you considered your next move. The photos you got Adam to take had come in two days ago, and you had just been waiting to send them. Too nervous to actually push send. Before you could talk yourself out of it again, you sent Damien another message. 

> [you]: don’t sound too cross. I’ve got something for you he didn’t get.

And then you push send. It’s a beautiful picture, not that you ever doubted Adam. You were on your stomach in his bed, the sheets splayed around you in an artsy way. From the side, the camera had perfectly captured the arch of your back, the way your hips were lifted off the bed just a bit, one leg crossed delicately behind the other and one hand in your hair. 

It was the pose from your dream, the one Damien had interrupted. It was by far your favorite. Adam had barely touched it long enough to slap a black and white filter over it. If you were any more confident, you would probably have it framed and hang it in your bedroom. 

The chat bubble popped up multiple times, showing Damien was typing for a few seconds before it disappeared. It was a long enough break in the conversation you seriously worried he was put-off. And that you were going to be late for work while you were waiting for him to respond. 

Almost five whole minutes after you sent the picture - long enough for your ears to burn thinking about what could possibly be taking him this long - he messaged you back. One simple word. 

> [Damien]: wow

Giggling to yourself, you finally shook off the apprehension that you’d been feeling since the photos were taken. 

> [you]: I don’t think I’ve ever seen you speechless.
> 
> [Damien]: first time for everything
> 
> [Damien]: thank you for that
> 
> [you]: did you… enjoy it?

Chewing on your thumb nail, you shifted from side to side, seriously needing to hop in the shower but unable to put your phone down. 

> [Damien]: it’s a beautiful picture
> 
> [you]: that’s not what i asked

After a few more minutes of typing and erasing, you sighed and stepped into the shower while you waited for a reply. It was probably the fastest shower of your life, even though you definitely could have used the time to relive that dream. Your skin bristled with goosebumps as you recalled those final moments. You could have sworn it was real. The feeling, the heat, Damien’s voice in your ear as he told you to come find him. 

It just made you even more determined than ever to see him. 

As you toweled off, your phone dinged. 

> [Damien]: I’m trying to be respectful.

You shook your head incredulously. Only Damien. You loved this man. 

> [you]: so yes.
> 
> [you]: good. 
> 
> [you]: on a completely unrelated note… have you changed your mind about letting me visit?

You could almost hear him scoff. He’s so stubborn, but so were you. One of you would crack eventually. But it wouldn’t be you, if you had any say in it.

> [Damien]: solid effort. You almost got me.
> 
> [Damien]: almost.

Sighing, you tipped your head back, your wet hair dripping onto the tile floor. You couldn’t take this anymore. One way or another, you had to see him before you went crazy.

> [you]: I have to get to work. This conversation isn’t over.
> 
> [Damien]: it never is.
> 
> [Damien]: talk to you soon.
> 
> [you]: i’ll SEE you soon, baby. Count on it.


End file.
